


The Trouble With Gunvald

by fififolle



Category: Beck (Movies - Börjlind)
Genre: First Aid, First Kiss, Gunshot Wounds, Hero Worship, Hiding, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: An injured Gunvald turns up on Oskar's doorstep. Missing scene from "The Eye of the Storm".





	

Oskar's hands are shaking as he gently tries to clean Gunvald's gunshot graze. He thinks he's probably in shock himself. Gunvald could have been killed. And what the hell was he up to exactly?

“Who shot you?” Oskar is only exasperated when Gunvald just grunts.

He tries again. “Why is the secret service watching your apartment?” he asks. “And why does that mean you can't go home?”

Gunvald looks down at him with patient blue eyes, that enigmatic smile on his lips. “I don't want them to find me. So I came here.”

The last place they'd expect him to come? It hurts, a little. “Aren't they on our side?”

Gunvald's eyes dull. “Fuck them,” he said fiercely, then winced, because the movement must have hurt just a little too much. “Fuck MI6 too,” he growls.

Oskar pulls away for a moment, and rinses the cloth out, then starts again. He really, _really_ doesn't understand what's going on. But he hates to see Gunvald in pain.

He's never seen Gunvald like this. Close up. Half naked. In pain. Completely alone in so many ways.

It feels wrong, and yet thrilling at the same time.

Gunvald fixes him again with a look that Oskar can never resist. “So can I stay? Just for a couple of days?”

“Of course,” Oskar says, trying not to sound pleased about it. “You need to rest anyway.”

Gunvald makes a scathing huffing sound. Oskar feels a sharp stab of concern. Gunvald won't rest. He'll never stop until a job is done.

It's why Oskar idolises him. Loves him, perhaps.

“Will you let me help you?” Oskar asks. He doesn't care what he has to do. If Gunvald needs him, he'll be there.

Gunvald shakes his head, biting his lip as Oskar smears a little antiseptic cream on the bloody scrapes one by one. “No. Absolutely not.”

“You can't go alone,” Oskar persists. He doesn't even know where Gunvald will be going. His fingers brush over Gunvald's side. The man isn't young, but he's as fit as he needs to be.

He's beautiful.

“You're not coming,” Gunvald says. He can't say that he won't put Oskar in danger, because they both know that by coming here, he has already done that. And whether Gunvald doesn't care, or whether Oskar is the only one he can turn to, Oskar doesn't know, and doesn't want to know.

“Okay,” Oskar says. Because he always does what Gunvald tells him.

Gunvald knows it, and the soft hum of approval he makes makes Oskar warm all over. Gunvald murmurs, “Thank you.” His hand brushes Oskar's shoulder, and Oskar can't help it – he shivers.

Oskar looks at him, to see if he noticed. Gunvald is smirking. _Fuck_. Of course, Gunvald knows, the bastard.

“Come here,” Gunvald purrs.

Oskar thinks all the oxygen has left the room. He's frozen.

Gunvald tuts, and pulls Oskar to him with one hand, the other large and rough against his face. He kisses him like he does everything – with a casual intensity that just _burns_.

Oskar is sure his face is as red as Gunvald's skinless flesh wounds. His mouth hangs open. He manages not to flinch when Gunvald smiles and rubs a calloused thumb over Oskar's damp lip.

“You look surprised,” Gunvald is saying.

Oskar has to remember to breathe. “I... I -”

Gunvald looks briefly uncertain, then ducks his head and looks through long lashes at Oskar with the most ridiculously mischievous grin. “Do you trust me?”

Oskar can only nod.

“Good,” says Gunvald, and kisses him again, harder, deeper, leaving Oskar boneless.

Gunvald's stiff composure returns. He's in agony, Oskar can tell. “Get that dressing on me, then. This isn't over yet.”

His words terrify Oskar, but the sensation of Gunvald's mouth on him fortifies him for the trouble ahead, because Gunvald, whatever way he looks at it, is going to be trouble.

~


End file.
